


Pillow Princess

by Unstable19



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is as cute as its gonna get, Vibrators, good vibes, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstable19/pseuds/Unstable19
Summary: Frank’s been so good, Danny decides it’s time to surprise his boyfriend with a little gift.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Pillow Princess

“You’re late.” 

Danny Johnson closed the door shut with his left foot, preventing more snow and icy wind from reaching inside. He lowered the two bags in each of his hands, one of them plastic and filled with cheap groceries, the other one was fancier, its content covered with white silk to block curious glances. His shoulders ached from the long way home and he heaved a sigh at the warm welcome his roommate greeted him with. 

“Well, you’re not even going to ask me if I want a bath? Dinner? You? Nothing?” He yelled towards the direction of the living room as he unwrapped his scarf and shrugged off his heavy black coat before kneeling down to undo the laces of his heavy black boots clamp with mush and snow. He heard soft footsteps approaching him and as he looked up, Frank was leaning against the doorframe connecting the foyer and living room. 

Frank looked as if he’d just woken up, bed hair framing his sleep drunk expression. He was wearing his usual black jogging pants and - _was that his shirt?_ It was one size too large, resembling some sort of poorly cut dress as it barely covered his backside and front. 

“Yeah, you look like you could use a shower,” he said, giving the man a glance over as he stood up, seeing his flushed cheeks from the cold. The older man gave him an over-exaggerated smile as he put the boots in their corner. “I apologize for being a contributing member of society.” He exclaimed cheerfully and snuck past the blond. 

“Danny, killing people isn’t exactly contributing to society,” Frank shot back, following the man to the kitchen like a cat expecting food. 

“Y’know just today my boss gave me a raise. Said I was very popular amongst the readers. So in the end, I am contributing with my killing.” He gave Frank a wink as he poured himself a glass of water and the teenager’s shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“Ugh, whatever,” Frank deadpanned with an eye roll and left Danny alone in the kitchen as he was taking big gulps from the tap water. 

A few moments later he reappeared, carrying the groceries in each of his hands. Danny put the empty glass in the sink which already contained a variety of unwashed dishes including tea mugs that haven’t even been rinsed. Danny turned up his nose at the outraging sight. ”Well, at least you’re contributing to this household,” he said with a hint of sarcasm and amusement in his voice. 

Frank frowned and ungently put the bags down, making its contents chatter. “Fine, I was about to help you with these, but now you’ve ruined my mood. I’m not your fucking housewife, Danny.” 

An image of Frank, wearing nothing but an apron, holding a cooking spoon in one hand and graciously lifting the white silk with the other appeared in his mind and Danny felt the corners of his mouth twitch much to Frank’s disappointment. He quickly shrugged the thought away, taking a few steps forward to the sulking boy. 

“Of course baby, you don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be.” Frank averted his eyes, staring blankly out of the kitchen window. “Besides,” Danny continued, his voice had dropped an octave, “I got a surprise for you.” This captured the boy’s interest and he pivoted his head back towards Danny who was leaning lazily against the sink. 

“What is it?” He asked with an almost adorable curiosity. 

“Oh, but where would the surprise be if I just told you now?” Danny teased and Frank rolled his eyes, trying to snag away the suspicious bag but Danny was faster, stepping forward and he halted his movements. 

Frank looked up mischievously through dark lashes. “You gonna surprise me tonight?” He asked, his words oozing with sin. 

Danny answered with a shrewd grin and ruffled Frank’s greasy blonde locks. “Go take a shower, baby. I’ll make dinner for us, so take your time.” 

Frank cocked his head. 

“Will I get you before or after dinner?” He cooed and Danny contemplated for a second. But the original plan easily outweighed the thought of just taking his boy over the kitchen table, although he’d keep that in mind for another time. Including the apron, too. 

“You’ll get me when I want to take you, baby,” he crooned and Frank seemed to be pleased with that answer as he gave him a cursory kiss on the cheek, smelling like chips and some of the wine Danny used for cooking. 

“And brush your teeth!” He threw after him as Frank disappeared from his sight. _Wanna kiss your lips until they’re swollen up and red like cherries_ , he added inwardly before lifting the bags from the ground and beginning to remove its contents. 

Living alone pretty much all his life had its benefits. One of them was that he had an expertise in leading a household, paying an almost meticulous manner to the tidiness of his rooms. This carried over to cooking, as times were sometimes tough and he couldn’t afford to eat out every night. Ever since he’s first invited Frank to his apartment, cooking for him felt almost natural. He wondered, deep inside, if that was the so-called soft side one had, if he even had one. _Maybe I should take out my victims for dinner first before gutting them_ , he thought amused, pouring water into a pot and turning the stove on. Today was Frank’s favourite, Spaghetti Bolognese.

-

“Must be a real special occasion tonight!” Danny chuckled as Frank hugged him from behind, his damp hair forming a wet spot on Danny’s shirt. 

“The special occasion is you actually doing as I tell you for once,” Danny retorted, eyes fixated on his cooking. 

Frank snorted and his hands ghosted over Danny’s waistband. “You know I can be good if I want to,” he whispered sensually and Danny quickly grabbed his wrists to stop any further teasing that would’ve made him reconsider his original plan.

“Do you want to eat actual food or do you just want to get your mouth stuffed?” 

Frank grinned and playfully nipped at his shoulder. “I’d rather have you for dessert, I’m seriously starving.” 

_Yeah, you’re starving for my cock but don’t worry, I’ll make you feel full in more ways than one._ Danny thought before turning his attention back to his cooking.

Frank even set up the table for him and Danny rewarded him by serving him first, not missing how mesmerized the boy was on the Spaghetti Bolognese. They ate in a comfortable silence, Frank eating with considerably more vigor than Danny. Somehow, it evoked a sense of pride in him. 

“Stop staring at me,” Frank said, flashing a mouth full with chomped spaghetti and minced meat. Danny averted his eyes although he’s seen way more gruesome stuff than this. Frank swallowed and tilted his head. “Guess I’m more appetizing than your food.” 

Danny sneered, pushing away his half-full plate. 

“Trust me, you’re looking like a real snack right now.” He didn’t take his eyes off the boy and Frank shifted in his seat. 

“So, you gonna show me the surprise?” Danny raised his eyebrows and gestured at the full table.

“And who’s gonna clean that up?” 

Frank groaned with no real annoyance in his voice and pushed himself away from the table, the chair screeching unpleasantly on the floor. “Fine. But then you better show me.” 

Danny’s eyes gleamed at that. “Playing housewife now after all, are we?”

Frank gave him another playful roll of his eyes and reluctantly snagged their plates off the table, carrying them to the kitchen counter. “Don’t forget the dishes that are in the sink already,” Danny sneered and Frank heaved a sigh, the dishes meeting the others with an audible clank.

“The surprise better be worth it,” Frank grumbled and shot Danny a defiant glance. 

Danny rested his head on his hands and gave him a shit-eating grin. “Oh trust me baby, you’ll love it.”

The ten minutes Frank spent alone in the kitchen felt like hours and it exhausted him to the point he just wanted to literally throw the towel and see what Danny was up to in their bedroom. His mind drifted to all the kinky toys they already owned, then to the one he sometimes fantasized about. He always wanted Danny to gag him, but the man seemed to get off to Frank’s voice the best. He’d even go as far and punish him if he held his voice back. 

Frank bit his lip in anticipation and nearly dropped the glass he was drying. Better not to make a mess now, he thought to himself. Else he might change his mind about the surprise. 

When he was finally - finally - done with his chores, even having swept the floor and wiped the table twice, he was chewing anxiously on his lip in sweet anticipation. It was awfully quiet when he walked towards the bedroom and for a second, he wondered if Danny was in for another kidnapping scenario. 

“Danny?” He asked and pushed the door open, glancing inside the dimly lit room. A hand quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and the next thing Frank perceived was that he was pressed up against the door, a pair of lips clashing against his. _Oh fuck_. Danny was feeling real theatrical today, Frank thought and obediently parted his lips as a tongue asked for entry. 

Frank held on Danny’s shoulders, moaning in the other’s mouth as Danny’s hands roamed over his backside, tugging at his pants. Frank let him slide them off, stepping out of them and he didn’t miss out on Danny’s chuckle. 

“No underwear?” He purred and Frank gave him a coy smile. 

“Figured I wouldn’t need it.” 

This seemed to please the older man as he promptly rewarded him with another passionate kiss. He could still taste their dinner and their conversation from before reappeared in his mind. He pulled back as best as he could with the door snug against his back, glancing up at Danny through dark lashes, lips glistening and puffy. 

“Y’know, I still want dessert.” 

Danny licked his lips and Frank could tell he was probably thinking the same. But then there was the part he couldn’t pinpoint, and that was the dark shimmer behind his eyes. “I know you’re eager for my dick, baby boy, but I’ve got something else in mind.” 

Danny turned his head towards the bed where Frank saw the bag from before resting against the leg. “Can I see?” He asked coyly and ran his hands down Danny’s arms sensually. 

“Of course, baby. Go take a look.” Frank grinned and they parted, Danny moved aside so Frank could walk towards the suspicious-looking bag. He put the filling aside and despite knowing it was going to be something downright sinful, the heat still flushed his face and he heard Danny snicker behind him. 

“D’you like it, baby?” Frank nodded slowly, reaching in to take the box out. It contained one of these remote control vibrators he’s watched a few porn videos of. He never brought it up with Danny, thinking the man preferred being the actual source of pleasure. “I do,” his words seem to stumble, as he’s suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Danny hugged him from behind, mirroring his teasing from back in the kitchen. “I’ll promise you I chose the best one. They said it lasts for hours.” 

Frank squirmed lightly against the close proximity of the other man and Danny chuckled, gently pulling Frank to his feet and taking the box from his hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow.” He cooed and this made Frank scoff. 

“I’m not a fucking pussy,” he exclaimed bashfully, earning a curious glance from Danny. Knowing the man could probably see through his facade, he decided to move things along and eagerly closed the distance between them. 

Danny quickly took the initiative and they landed on the bed, limbs entangled and tongues fighting for dominance. Frank pulled at the other man’s shirt and Danny happily let him shrug it off, revealing his more muscular frame. Frank absentmindedly let a hand wander above the scars of the other man’s chest and Danny allowed him while he was tucking Frank’s shirt up to further expose him. 

The youth, despite his terrible eating habits and a smoking addiction, had a gorgeous body. He was lean, slender and the tattoos turned him into a human canvas Danny could appreciate for hours. A peak south revealed that Frank was just as turned on as he was and he darted down without a warning, sucking and nipping at the other man’s inked neck. 

Immediately, two hands found their way into his hair and Danny adored the way they pulled and tangled themselves into his raven locks. He planted kisses downwards until he was dangerously close to Frank’s more than prominent erection before he pulled off, earning a frustrated groan from the younger male and a careful pull at his hair. 

“Patience, baby,” Danny muttered and reached to their nightstand, emitting the lube from the top drawer. Frank observed every of the older man’s moves as he poured the cold liquid on his fingers, shifting nervously around the bed. Danny leaned over him and pulled him into another passionate kiss as he snuck his hand in between Frank’s parted legs, making him wince as the cold liquid ran down his sensitive parts. 

The boy tensed up as he slowly pushed the first digit into him and immediately Danny went in for another kiss, drowning all noises of discomfort. After all these times, the boy was still tight as a virgin. Not that he was complaining, it just meant the foreplay would always draw itself out a bit. Luckily it wasn’t long until Frank gently pulled at his hair again which meant _you can put another one in_. Soon he had the boy panting harshly between their kisses, scissoring his fingers and brushing against the spot that momentarily made Frank’s eyes roll back in his head. Frank had taken it upon himself to pleasure himself, leisurely stroking him as best as he could with Danny so close above him. 

“You ready, babe?” Danny whispered and Frank nodded, not really sure what he was agreeing to. The man momentarily disappeared from his vision and Frank was facing the greyish ceiling, hearing Danny shift around and making quick work of unboxing his surprise. When he reappeared, he was smiling even brighter than before and Frank couldn’t help but answer with a grin. 

“Didn’t think you were the type to-'' Frank bit his lip and Danny raised an eyebrow. 

“Pardon?” He asked and Frank averted his gaze, stumbling over his words.

“I- I should’ve known you like to watch.” 

Danny wore an unreadable expression for a moment before it melted into a mischievous grin. “Well, I certainly do. It’s just that it’s hard not to get my hands on you when you’re so hot and desperate for me.” Frank’s face burned up and he dug his hands into the other man’s shoulders, suddenly feeling the urge to move things along. “Deep breaths, baby boy, tell me if it’s uncomfortable in any way.” Frank nodded, watching with pure delight as the man inserted the strangely synthetic device in him. 

It was so very different from a finger or a cock but as soon as the device was snug against his prostate he decided that it was a good kind of different. “Feel good?” Danny inquired and Frank breathed out a shy yes. “I’ll turn it on now if you’re ready. Don’t worry, we’ll start _slow_.”

Oh, so he was playing dirty now. Got it. Frank gave him a lewd grin, shaking his head and something dark gleamed in Danny’s piercing grey eyes.

“You know, I actually had something else in mind too while I’m gonna enjoy watching you squirm.”

Frank raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

Danny nodded slowly, eyes snaking over Frank’s glistening chest. “I wanna watch you ride your pillow as if it were my dick.” Of all the nasty things Danny was capable of saying, he did not expect that. He wanted to make sure he’s heard right when a jolt of pleasure coursed through his body. 

His question came out as a choked off moan and he immediately bit down to muffle any further sounds. Not that it mattered, he was blushing profoundly now and Danny lifted his chin up, staring at him darkly. “You heard me, princess,” Danny whispered and Frank found it hard to come back at him with a snarky remark as the buzzing sensation made sparks of pleasure crawl up his spine. It wasn’t quite enough to get off from and he assumed it was indeed the lowest setting. 

“Y- you’re a f- fucking- ah pervert, Danny,” Frank stuttered out, hating how weak and fragile his voice sounded already when they hadn’t even fucking started. He tried to reach for Danny, but the man abruptly left the bed, pulling the nearby chair from the desk to put it in front of the bed frame, looking at Frank expectantly. He was still holding the remote and when Frank wasn’t making an effort in doing what he was told, he put a finger on it and Frank shook his head, scrambling himself up to his knees, hastily grabbing the soft square pillow from his side of the bed. 

The shirt slid down his naked frame and he went to take it off, but Danny stopped him. “Keep it on,” he rumbled, making himself comfortable in the chair and fumbling with his belt. “After all, you like wearing it so much you might as well keep it on and pretend you’re masturbating while I’m not at home.” 

Frank felt more heat rush to his face and the words went straight to his groin as he put the pillow in front of him. He did masturbate while wearing Danny’s clothes, preferably using the scarf to wrap it around his throat and upper body, loving the feeling of drowning in the other man’s smell of cheap cologne. 

He awkwardly straddled the pillow, unsure where to put his hands as he lowered himself on the soft silky surface of the feathery object. Danny let out a pleased sigh as he freed himself from his trousers, leisurely giving his erection a few strokes. Frank bit his lip, deciding he’d just place his hands on top of his pillow while letting his weight crush the pillow underneath him, letting out a sigh as he felt the fabric rub against his sensitive inner thighs. 

He glanced over to Danny, who was observing him with an unreadable expression, still stroking himself slowly. “What are you waiting for, princess? Go on.” To emphasize he meant it, he fiddled with the remote and Frank didn’t have to be a genius to figure out what he was up to, especially when the electrifying sensation increased and he subconsciously bucked his hips into the pillow. 

Giving Danny a last cursory glance, he lifted himself up just like he did when he was on top of his lover before lowering himself down with a swift motion. He repeated the process a few times, quickly getting used to the pace and setting a rhythm. He occasionally threw a glance towards Danny who was clearly enjoying the view, given his leer and the strokes he matched with Frank’s tempo. 

“D- don’t just ah- stare,” Frank said after a while, not able to look into the man’s eyes as he continued. “Say- say something…” 

Danny chuckled, eyes glued to the way Frank was clutching the pillow. “What do you want me to say, princess? Of how much of a good boy you are right now, riding that pillow like a babe?” Frank whined and this spurred him on further. “Want me to say how much it turns me on watching you come undone like this? How much I want to fuck you with that vibrator still up your ass? Or maybe I’ll just tie you up, turn it up to the highest setting and watch you squirm until you beg me to stop.” 

Frank moaned shamelessly, increasing his speed and Danny followed suit, turning up the setting on the remote in his other hand and for a second, Frank saw stars. The pleasure rippled through him like little shockwaves and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, landing on his elbows on the pillow and biting into it, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises that threatened to leave his mouth to Danny’s dismay. 

He heard the man get up from his chair but couldn’t bring himself to react, waiting until a strong hand ripped his head from the pillow, face to face with Danny’s cock. He was drooling and flustered all over and he wasn’t sure if it was just from the vibrator at this point. His thighs were quivering and his brain was buzzing from all the pleasure, yet he managed to collect himself enough to do as Danny wanted from him, quickly taking the head between his lips, lapping up the bitterly fluid that already formed itself on the top. 

“A- ah yes, fuck you should see yourself right now,” Danny muttered, having lost some of his composure as he was breathing quicker and dug a hand in Frank’s blond locks, preventing him from moving off. The blond moaned around the cock in his mouth, drool running down his chin as he bobbed his head back and forth eagerly, reaching down to stroke himself with one hand. 

“Ah, ah, princess. Not yet.” Danny warned and Frank straight up whined, looking up at him with watery eyes. The sight nearly made Danny blow his load right there, but he collected himself, not quite done with his boy yet. He raised the remote with his other hand, turning the setting up to the highest one. Frank shook violently beneath him and for a split second he felt a set of teeth at his manhood but the boy was quick at reacting and adapted himself to the onslaught of pleasure. 

Danny closed his eyes and let his head fall back, bathing in the sensations and sounds emitted from the teenager. His breath quickened and he shuddered as the orgasm took him by surprise, quickly taking hold of Frank’s head to make sure he couldn’t pull off. He let out a shaky exhale, making sure he was finished before he pulled him off. Frank looked at him through half-lidded eyes, cum and saliva running down his face.

Danny quickly snatched it with a finger and brought it between the boy’s lips who lapped it up obediently. “Good boy, wouldn’t want to let your dessert go to waste,” he teased and enjoyed watching Frank squirm and let out broken gasps and sobs for a little longer before he took mercy upon him, suddenly shoving the boy on his back. Frank arched his back at the sudden shift and let out an unbridled moan, hands darting forward to hold onto Danny. 

“You wanna come, princess?” Danny whispered into his ear, his right hand ghosting over Frank’s swollen tip. The boy nodded feverishly and this made the man titter. “Use your words, baby. Beg.”

Frank whined and thrashed his head to the side, but a cursory brush of his sensitive tip had him change his mind in an instant. “P-please Danny- Ah! Let me come please- I’ve been g- good, r- right?” He forced a smile which quickly melted back to his pleasure rippled expression. 

Danny hummed thoughtfully, further aggravating the youth. “F- fucking hell Danny just let me come! I’ll be your- your housewife if you want- I’ll- ah- I’ll even cook and wa- ah- sh the dishes for you- ah- ahn!” He bucked his hips up, trying to meet the touch he so desperately craved. 

Danny couldn’t help but grin at the sheer desperation from the other man, finally taking mercy upon him and giving him the firm strokes he needed for his orgasm. Frank threw his head back, chanting his name over and over and Danny adored the way his eyes rolled back in his head as he shuttered one last time and spilled his load in between their bodies.

He quickly flipped the vibrator off with a switch on the device, deciding that he’d save the overstimulation for next time. Frank immediately went limp, shuddering as Danny pulled the device out, fascinated by how wet and slick it was. 

If he didn’t spend his load already and Frank didn’t happen to be the only goddamn person in this world who meant something to him, he would’ve taken him right there with little regard to his complaints. Frank’s chest was heaving and his stomach was glistening from sweat and stripes of cum. Danny wet his lips, his spent cock twitching with interest at the delinquent sight. 

_Delicious._

Perhaps he’d save his dessert for later. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @fragile for beta reading this!! If it weren't for you and your encouraging words, this fic would be rotting somewhere in the depths of my notes.
> 
> Also a huge thanks to all the people in the dbd thirst sever (you know who you are) who all encouraged me in their own ways! I love all of you!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this lil ghostfrank oneshot:)) I'll be sure to post more about my favourite pairing in the future. :3


End file.
